Many law-abiding citizens carry pepper spray devices in order to defend themselves when their safety is threatened. While such situations may rarely present themselves, the possibility of such scenarios is very real. However, while atypical, one rarely, if ever, knows if and when such a situation will arise. Consequently, many believe it is wise to be prepared, even if the possibility of such a threatening situation is remote.
Typically, a pepper spray device is carried in a purse or pocket. In order to activate the device, a user typically aims a nozzle of the device at an assailant and presses a button on the device to eject the pepper spray. However, the button may be accidentally engaged, such as if another item in a purse or pocket is inadvertently urged into the button. Such an inadvertent engagement may cause pepper spray to be discharged within the purse or pocket.